Ruminate
please don’t steal my code!! when the world has gone awry, ∞ this is a collection of little drabbles that i've written using one-word prompts. it's really just to improve my writing, but i've tried to include my characters in it to flesh them out more(you may try to guess which one features which if you're interested!). if you're interested in reading more, it updates weekly, probably around the weekend. i hope you enjoy! <3 if you have any feedback or prompts, please don't hesitate to tell me in the comments! especially feedback—it really helps me to know if i'm writing something well/incorrect! seriously though, any feedback than the poll would be great. n i g h t :The stars sparkled around up in the dome above; glitter on a magician’s dark coat. They quietly swayed as the world turned, slowly crawling across the sky as the quietness of the heavens serenaded them. Down on the mortal land machines that spewed exhaust shuddered across the earth, twisting around rising temples of metal and concrete that lived where forest once was. :It was a dreary world, built from creatures who populated the continent and destroyed all that inconvenienced them, all that dared stand in their way or progress. Smog lay heavy over placed deemed "the most productive and successful parts in the world," choking those that thought the city would do them well. Broken dreams and lost fortunes ran wild in those areas of artificial woodlands, next to the privileged and the wealthy. But another reminder it was to how twisted their society was, how unfair and unforgiving it was to those who had sinned and those with no hope for the future. :A lone figure stood atop the rectangular concrete boxes in one of the cities, hanging in the shadows as it tilted its head towards the heavens. Bright eyes slid closed and a mutter escaped her mouth, perhaps a prayer or a wish for times to come; a pea-brained wish for treasures to come by her way and for good luck to enshroud her and her beloved. :Then bright eyes opened back up again, sharp and stubborn and as bright as the ethereal fires above her; shining with such power that she could make the sky bend at her will. She held galaxies in her talons and spat quasars at those who pushed her flaming temper. The figure had captured the stars in her eyes and imprinted them upon her face; her shoulders and arms. Her wings held the night sky and showed them all to see. :She was made from space, or space was made from her. But as the vast beyond, darkness shrouded her, drowning out the light; suffocating it in its enclosing grasp. She was born from unholy elements, as the world contained dark matter. A reverse god; one that could command the heavens with a snap of her claws yet one that was forever chained to the depths of the unknown. :None of that mattered here, in the shadows. She could care less as she sat down and allowed the night to swallow her up. The night was forgiving; it did not care what she was as long as she was one of its comrades. She could vent to it; scream her problems at the shadows and they would reach out, comforting her. They hid her from danger as best they could, but danger hid inside it as well; and as she looked up towards the sky, drawn to the points of light the shadows couldn’t save her. She was vulnerable, there in the light of the stars; light that shunned away the dark and danced around her figure. :And it would be there, in the night, where she would eventually meet her demise; shrouded in the light of the heavens as the night and darkness inside her screamed for her to look out. • a n g e l :Pale scales and a slender snout, a warm smile and kind eyes; most described Her as. She was Her own goddess, carved from marble and edged with gold; a figure graced from the heavens. All those who followed Her could not help but fall into Her eternal love; lulled to sleep by Her quiet assurance and gentle warmth. She welcomed all with open wings and a pleasant smile, with exceptions few and far between. :An angel, they whisper. A dove. That is was She was; a being too ethereal for this sinful world, this tainted land. A god above all, so much more than the average crows that flocked the sky. :But She was not as sinless as they thought. :Kill, She would, innocents and of other races; no reason except for personal gain. She convinced others around Her it was for the good of their people, for their gain and would benefit them in the end; but no matter the motive She still ripped the gift of life from those She determined unworthy of such privilege. She spared the young, the lifeblood of the world, from such a fate—only if they were young. Those close to adulthood, gaining on the height of maturity, getting there faster with every step, were slaughtered like their elder kin. :Blood dripped from Her talons, blood staining Her feathers and halo as She turned back to Her comrades. No guilt nor regret dripped from Her, seeping out of Her scales and poisoned mind; no, She felt no different than before. :Angels are not always heavenly. • l i o n :The sun peeked up against the crown of the creature that ruled his kingdom; a halo of authority to all those who were uncertain of his rule. No one dared to challenge him as he stalked across plains of gold, in charge without a hindrance of rebellion. Only a fool would stand up to his curved teeth and powerful muscles. :Gold; the color of kings. As a king himself he wore it, as did his kingdom; as did the sun in respect of him. Gold dripped down his marvelous face as he leapt atop his silver throne; a lesser conceived metal but stronger and more durable than gold. But it was not the color of kings; gold held its own marvelous splendor. His subjects gathered below him, bowing and mumbling about the awe he held in his stare. They themselves were plastered in gold, but it did not radiate from them as it did with him; only kings wore their color well. :Mysterious was he, disappearing into his study for hours without a word to why, or roaming his endless grounds without so much of a purpose or destination, just wandering wherever the wind took him. Those who ruled their world with an iron fist needed no reasons; reasons were for the lower class. He, he was no lower class. :Few understood his selcouth nature. Few saw the beauty and majesty of it each and every sunrise as she did. Few marveled such grand a creature as him, dismissing the king as a subordinate pest. :They were wrong. :The king held the power of the wild in his paws, the power to call his subjects to arise to defeat any foe or nonbeliever, any enemy of the crown. He could shatter others with his fiery-sun eyes, eyes that burned into your soul and destroyed your being in an instant; molten gold that roiled beneath the the glassy covering that kept it from wreaking havoc upon the world. The brightest light was dull in comparison to his lordly eyes; they burned with the souls of all the dukes before him, all the kings and overlords that had existed before he took his rise. :Wickedly curved teeth adorned his jaws, daggers than gleamed in the golden sunlight when he roared. His voice could carry for miles and miles around; spread throughout the farthest reaches of his land. The deafening sound caused most enemies to crumple back in fear, realizing how foolish they were to challenge the son of the stars—the Royal. No one could escape his wrath; once you protested against his reign you were damned to punishment. :They fled in terror, oh how they did; idiots who thought they could get the better of the king. His mane, his permanent crown, shimmered with undertones of gold as his eyes scorched their fleeting shapes. No one could hide from the king for long; he always caught them in the end. :It wasn’t always him alone. She usually helped. :The daughter of the wild, the liberator of the natural world; she stood up to the materialistic tyrants that wished destruction of the golden kingdom for their own gain. She was a huntress; a fearless being who rushed to help her allies. Anyone who dared to disrespect the king would find their doom in her golden claws, begging for mercy from the merciless. :No one treated the king with disdain while she was about, skulking around in the tall grasses that covered the place she called home. Not even the smallest of creatures was spared; their contempt was met with her fury. She was the one you really had to watch out for, a lion in her own right. :A hidden menace, covered up by all the gold. • f o r e s t :The wind sighs through the trees, a soft gusssssssssshhhhhhh as I lay, sprawled out, on top of a boulder. Leaves flutter softly, delicately; more peaceful than any mortal could ever imagine. Rustles sound here and there, creatures of the woods, going about their business. I feel no need to intervene with their daily routine, though I suppose I am, lying flat on my back in their home. :I’m sure they’ll understand. It’s my home too. :The woods are alive with noise, from the calling of birds to the shift of the trees; yet they are silent. Alive yet empty, a place that feels deserted while your scales are pricked with the gazes of unknown monsters. :None of the pressures of society are here, so perhaps that’s why I stay. Or maybe it’s the joy in seeing the plants grow, or the subtle thrill of finding a creek. Perhaps it’s the pleasant feeling I get from snapping photos of the forest, photographs I don’t need yet so dearly crave. :I am a strange creature, some odd being. :I know that. :But here in the forest, I know what a truely am; the Lady of the Woods. • v a n i t y :text. • f o r b i d d e n :text. • l o v e :text. • h a t r e d :text. • m i r r o r :text. • t e a r s :text. • s t r a n g e r s :text. • i will be by your side. how do you like the writing? it’s awesome! I love reading it! it’s pretty cool, but I’m not always into reading it eh, it’s good mmmeh I don’t really like it?? you need to improve on some stuff this is trash. please get better. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Infinity-Da-Dragon)